


Tattoos are Forever

by invisibleauxyeux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunk Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibleauxyeux/pseuds/invisibleauxyeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt from this post: http://invisibleauxyeux.tumblr.com/post/121431022898/au-ideas-you-never-asked-for</p><p>“you can’t get tattooed drunk, come back in the morning and if you still want my name on your ass we’ll talk”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tattoos are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from this post: http://invisibleauxyeux.tumblr.com/post/121431022898/au-ideas-you-never-asked-for
> 
> “you can’t get tattooed drunk, come back in the morning and if you still want my name on your ass we’ll talk”

Cas’ phone had buzzed eleven times in the past five minutes. He’d been ignoring it, focusing instead on finishing the last in a line of butterflies trailing up his client’s chest. 

“Do you need to get that?” she asked, concerned. “It sounds like it might be an emergency.”

Cas shook his head. “I’m fairly certain it’s just my boyfriend drunk texting me. It happens whenever he goes out on a Friday when I’m working. Besides, phones have tons of bacteria and I’m trying to keep my hands sterile here. He can wait five minutes until I’m done.”

She grinned. “Seems like our boyfriends have something in common then. Whenever I get stuck with the Saturday night shift Benny will text me the most ridiculous things”

Cas smiled back as he switched to orange ink to fill in the rest of the monarch butterfly. “Where did you say you worked?”

“Life of Pie? It’s kind of out of the way but--”

“Oh I’m very familiar with it. Dean has dragged me to every bakery in this town and that’s his favorite. How come I’ve never seen you?”

“I’m a baker, so I’m always in back, and usually after close.”

Cas nodded. “I’m sure he’ll be excited to know I’ve met one of the people who makes the pies he loves some much”

Andrea blushed. “Tell your boyfriend thanks for the compliment.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell him.”  

The two fell into silence while Cas finished up his work. 

“..and you’re all set!” he said as he put the needle down. “I’ll give you a pamphlet that explains the aftercare I talked you through earlier. I’m going to cover it up for you, but would you mind if I took a picture for my portfolio?”

She nodded her consent, and he took the photo, bandaged the tattoo, and sent her happily out the door. 

As soon as she was gone he sat down on his stool and pulled out his phone to see 17 new messages.

_Hey Cas!_

_Cas._

_Babe._

_Caaassssssss_

_Hey ilu_

_sop beng an ass hole answer mee_

_ur nt an asshoe i ove yuou_

_but ur kinda as assbutt fr not ansring me_

_come onnnn_

_baaabbbe_

_cassssss_

_u nned t sopt tatoooing ur person an tattoo me_

_i want your name on my butt_

_like forever_

_for real for sure_

_wanne be wih u forever_

_answerrr meeeeeeeee_

Just as he finished reading the messages his phone buzzed again.

_fine dont hanwer im just comin over then i’m on my way_

Cas laughed to himself and responded _. I just finished tattooing a client. She’s a baker at Life of Pie._

 _How are you getting here?_  he added

_no way is she ther?? can i meet her?_

_She already left, but maybe we’ll run into her next time we go get pie._

_takin an uber_

_ok lets get pie rigt after u tattoo my butt_

_almost there_

_look outside i see you_

Cas stood up and poked his head out the door. Sure enough, a car was less than a block away and slowing down. As soon as it rolled to a stop Dean launched himself out of the backseat and toward Cas. 

“Cas!”

“Hello Dean.”

“Did you get my text? I want your name on my butt. And I want my name on your butt”

“You never said that last part,” Cas said as he waved to the driver and ushered them both inside.

“I didn’t? I think I did.”

“Either way, Dean, you’re drunk. I can’t tattoo you right now, you might regret it.”

“But I love you.”

“I know honey. But loving me and getting my name on your ass are two different things.”

“But tattoos are forever. And I love you forever! And I want to marry you, I was even looking at rings this morning! But I didn’t get it yet so I wanna get tattoos instead.”

“Dean, are you... proposing to me?”

Dean blushed. “I think so.” He paused. “Yes! Yes I am!” He grabbed one of Cas’ hands in his and dropped clumsily to one knee. He stared up at Cas, unblinking.

“Cas, babe, will you marry me? I will go and get a ring first thing tomorrow morning but tonight I will get your name on my ass if you’ll have me.”

“Dean, I...” Cas sighed happily. He pulled him to his feet and took  his face between his hands. “Dean, this is very important. I’m not saying no. I love you and want nothing more than to say yes right now.”

“So yes?”

“So I’m not going to give you an answer yet.”

Dean pouted. “Why not? Is it because of the rings? Because I can drive over and break in and leave them money for the morning if you want. I’ll do anything for you.” 

“No no no, it’s not because of that. Dean, you’re drunk. And I love you so so much. Which is why I can’t risk this being a clear memory for me, but not for you.” Cas leaned forward and kissed him. “Ask me again in the morning when you’re sober and I’ll give you your answer.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, but can I get the tattoo tonight anyway?”

Cas laughed. “No Dean, that can wait until morning too.”

Dean huffed. “Fine. But you’re gonna give me some serious hickeys when we get home.”

“Now that, I can do.”


End file.
